


Third Base

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [6]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you get lucky, you just might make it to third base.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Bombshells comics.  
> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Kate/Maggie - third base.

She was still in her baseball uniform, leaning against the wall when Maggie returned from work. Maggie’s eyes ran over her girlfriend’s body, eyes stopping on her partly exposed thighs. “Just get home?” Maggie asked, tearing her eyes away to hang up her coat.

Kate crossed the room, wrapping Maggie in her arms and kissing her. The kiss turned heated quickly and Maggie moaned. “No, I’ve just been waiting for you.”

“Sorry I couldn’t make it to the game,” Maggie said.

“We won,” Kate said, dragging Maggie towards the bedroom and pushing her onto the bed. “So, Maggie, how about a game of baseball tonight?” Kate she crawled over her girlfriend and straddled her hips. “If you get lucky, you just might make it to third base.”


End file.
